The instant invention relates generally to devices for removing pollutants from exhaust gases of internal combustion engines and more specifically it relates to a exhaust gas trap for an exhaust system of a motor vehicle which provides a mechanism to reduce aroma and volatility of exhaust gases.
There are available various conventional devices for removing pollutants from exhaust gases of internal combustion engines which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.